The Lost Items
by Kamahl
Summary: In ancient Egypt, the pharoah trapped the magic of the Dark Games in seven Millenium Items and, then, locked them away. Or so you thought......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters. I am not making any money for this, so don't sue me, or my dragon will eat you.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place on an alternate timeline some time after the Duelist Kingdom. Yugi just barely didn't defeat Pegasus, but he got his grandfather's soul, as well as those of Mokuba and Kaiba, back, anyway. The details of all these events are revealed as the story unfolds. And, now, on with the show!  
  
P.S.: Most of the chapters of this story will come with added "Features" at the end, describing something from the chapter. Most of these are just things that I made up and are not real.  
  
*~--~*  
  
Yugi stood in the dining hall, looking around at the many tables whose style was unique to the hotel he and his friends were staying in.  
  
"Rats!" he said to himself. "I can't remember what I came here for!"  
  
Suddenly, he saw something that reminded him: Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Teya seated around one of the circular tables, an empty chair sitting between Teya and Bakura. In the center of the table sat a large, hot apple pie. In front of each chair, including the empty one, sat a plate and a fork.  
  
"That's right," Yugi reminded himself, "for Bakura's birthday. He wanted pie instead of cake. At least I remembered his present." he added, looking down at the Duel Monsters booster packs in his hand.  
  
He walked over to the table and sat down in the empty seat.  
  
"There you are!" Tristan exclaimed enthusiasticaly. "We were starting to think you weren't coming!"  
  
Yugi laughed merrily. "So," he asked Bakura, "you get any presents yet?"  
  
"Yep." Bakura nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi noticed Bakura was wearing a brand new, bright blue sweater with a yellow image of the eye symbol on the Millenium Items sewn into the chest. Upon noticing where Yugi was looking, Bakura said "From Teya. She made it herself."  
  
"Good job, Teya, it looks great!" Yugi exclaimed. Teya blushed.  
  
Joey, who had been searching franticaly through his jacket, suddenly jumped up and shouted "Ah-ha!" When he saw everyone looking at him strangely, he explained "I was looking for my present to Bakura. I just found it.........Anyway, I didn't know what to get you, so I just gave you money so you could buy whatever you wanted. Here you go!"  
  
With this, Joey handed Bakura a birthday card that had two crisp, new, ten dollar bills in it.  
  
Both Yugi and Tristan held out there hands toward Bakura at the same time. Each person's hand held four booster packs. Laughing, Yugi said "There's two from me and two from my grandpa."  
  
"Actualy," Tristan laughed, "none of these came from me. There's one from my mom and one from my brother. The other two are from my sister. You know, the one who thinks you're cute? I only got you one card, but the kid who sold it to me said it's realy rare. It's a monster card."  
  
"All right," Bakura replied, "let's have a look at it." But when Tristan handed him the card, Bakura's brow furrowed and he said "I don't understand. How can this card be rare? It doesn't have any attack or deffense points!"  
  
Yugi peaked at the card and made a funny grunting sound. "That's the Duplicat card!" he exclaimed. "Whenever it goes into battle, it copies the attack and deffense scores of the opposing Monster!"  
  
"And there's only one person here, besides myself, that would know that." said a voice behind them.  
  
The friends turned to look in the direction of the voice. There was a man looking straight at Yugi. He looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a black leather jacket over a a black muscle shirt, black dress shoes, and black leather pants and gloves. In fact, there were only two things about him, besides his skin, that weren't black: His sunglasses (which were so dark brown they appeared black), and his bleached-blond hair.  
  
"Who's that?" Tristan asked, echoing what they'd all been thinking.  
  
Never breaking his gaze, the man said "I am Moses Young, the new president of Industrial Illusions since the death of Maximilian Pegasus. And you must be Yugi Motto."  
  
"That's me." Yugi replied. Suddenly struck by inspiration, he added "Hey, if you're the new president, you must have been working as Pegasus's vice president before he died!"  
  
"That would be correct. However, even now, after his death, I hold no respect for that man or the way he did business."  
  
"Glad to hear it, but that's not what I was getting at."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"As his vice president, I'm sure you know all about the Millenium Eye and what Pegasus did with it."  
  
"Right again."  
  
"Well, there are still several people whose souls haven't been returned to them. As the new president, I'm sure you'll know: After it was used to restore my grandfather, what happened to the Millenium Eye?"  
  
With a grim smile, Mr. Young took off his sunglasses. In the same eye socket Pegasus had kept it rested the Millenium Eye.  
  
*~--~*  
  
So, what do you think? Oh, yeah, here's the Feature for chapter 1:  
  
Creature Feature-Duplicat.  
  
Fire Monster (beast/effect)  
  
Level 1 with 0 on Attack and Deffense  
  
Effects: When Duplicat attacks or is attacked, it's natural Attack and Deffense scores become equal to the natural Attack and Deffense scores of the opposing monster.  
  
This card is great because, even under normal circumstances, you're garunteed to destroy your opponent's monster. Then, if Duplicat's Attack is boosted by outside forces, including Equip Magic cards, the boost is made over the copied statistics, meaning that Duplicat is not destroyed in the process. *Sighs.* Wish it were real........ 


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry," Mr. Young assured the shocked-looking friends, puting his sunglasses back on, "as soon as I am finished with what I must do, I will restore those whose bodies still live, I swear it. Now, what say we finish this good man's party, then Yugi and I have a duel? Don't worry, Yugi, with the sunglasses on, I can't use the Eye's power."  
  
Once these conditions were agreed upon, the friends turned, distractedly, back to Bakura's pie and cut it up. They offered Moses some, but he wouldn't take any. Once he was finished with his pie, the birthday boy reached for one of the booster packs.  
  
Suddenly, Moses made a strange rasping sound and said "I nearly forgot: A birthday party requires birthday presents!"  
  
Bakura tried to say it wasn't necessary, but Moses insisted, pulling out a box from somewhere inside his jacket. Wrapped up in blue paper with red stripes and topped with a yellow bow, the box was quite an attractive little present.  
  
"Oh," Bakura said, "I hadn't realized you already had something ready." He accepted the box and took off the bow. He peeled the paper off of one side and said "Huh? There's a label here! It says 'Duel Monsters Beta set 100- pack booster box.'"  
  
Yugi started, "Beta set!" he exclaimed. "That's the upcoming second set! It hasn't even hit stores, yet, but the top-ranking Duelists have been sent some inside information about it and some even recieved cards. The Duplicat card you got earlier is from the Beta set. The set is made mostly of new cards, but it also has some old favorites sprinkled in. It even has re- print sets of limited-number cards."  
  
Bakura finished unwrapping the box and opened it. He grabbed the first booster pack and peeled it open. He was skimming through the cards inside when he stopped somewhere in the middle and gasped. Holding the card up, he exclaimed "It's the head of Exodia!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"See what I mean about the limited-number cards?" Yugi laughed.  
  
After a few moments, the initial shock wore off and Bakura, slowly, reached toward the box again. Once again, he skimmed through the cards and stopped at the rare.  
  
"What on earth is this?!" he exclaimed, holding the card up. The card depicted an enormous Weevil Underwood holding up his right hand, a Great Moth standing in his palm.  
  
When Moses saw the card, he sighed and said "I had hoped to keep those a surprise untill the release of Beta. I took the statistics from each top- ranking Duelist's deck, and examined their playing styles. Using this information, I made a 'Power' card for each of them. For example, the one you have is 'Power of Weevil.' When it's owner has a face up Great Moth on his or her side of the field, that player may play Power of Weevil. It's an Equip Magic that increases the afffected insect monster's attack by 1,000 and decreases it's deffense by 300. I even made cards for myself and the late Mr. Pegasus. Power of Moses is an Equip Magic played only when there is a face up Little Chimera on it's owner's side of the field. The affected monster drops it's natural attack and deffense points, but copies those of an opposing monster any time it attacks or is attacked. If it had any effects, they still aply. Any other Equip Magic cards effecting the monster still work."  
  
"So, basicaly," said Yugi, "Power of Moses creates an immitation Duplicat!"  
  
"Exactly. Oh! I just remembered something: I believe you all know what Pegasus did to Kieth. Well, after Yugi lost to Pegasus and you all left, Pegasus took Kieth's body and hung it in the main hall. Printing 'Pulled a knife on Pegasus' across the shirt, Pegasus left him there as an example, using some of the Millenium Eye's power to keep the body fresh."  
  
"We always knew Pegasus was sick, but we never could have imagined he would do something like that!"  
  
"Yes, but let me finish. When Pegasus died and I took over, I took the body down and gave it a proper burial, though the impudent whelp deserved one only because he was a human. Anyway, just before I buried him, I figured he, being dead, would have no more use for his worldly possesions. So I took all of his valuables off his body. This included the expert decks and loose cards hidden inside his jacket. I took what I had use for from most of the decks as well as some of the loose cards. Then, I put what was left of both, plus the un-touched decks, into this suitcase." With this, Moses lifted a suitcase they hadn't noticed he was carrying onto the table. "Since I've no use for them, I have been looking for someone to give this case's contents to. I guess you guys will do just as well as any others. Split them however you like. I recomend the birthday boy take the insect deck because of his new Power of Weevil card. I also Yugi take the one deck Keith actualy built. With what the deck is, though, you really can't give him too much credit. The name says it all: The Yugi Motto Deck."  
  
"So, it's a duplication of my deck."  
  
"Precisely. And I think you'll find that I've added something you might find of interest."  
  
Yugi opened the case. On top of a large pile of various cards sat two rows of six boxes. Each box was labled with "Expert Deck:" and, then, a title. On the top right was "Expert Deck: The Yugi Motto Deck."  
  
Yugi lifted the deck out of the case, revealing the "Harpies Ho!" deck underneath.  
  
After flipping the box open and sliding the deck out, Yugi began to examine it's contents. Somewhere near the middle, he noticed three particular cards, stopped, and gasped. Holding them up, he exclaimed "It's my missing Exodia pieces!"  
  
*~--~* Feature: Power of Duelist cards  
  
This mini-set contains too many cards to explain them all here. I'll just give you some examples:  
  
Power of Yugi  
  
Field Magic  
  
Effects: Play only when there is a face-up Dark Magician monster on your side of the field. Increases the attack and deffense of all Spellcaster- type monsters by 600.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Power of Kaiba  
  
Magic  
  
Effects: Play only when you have a face up Lord of D. monster and four other monsters on your side of the field. Offer all monsters on your side of the field, including Lord of D., to play three Blue Eyes White Dragon monsters from your hand or from your deck. Treat these as Special Summons. 


End file.
